Translucent Agenda V2
by Red Leader
Summary: Cadman and Lorne are captured by Ming, the Tyrant of Mongo. Can Flash Gordon and his friends rescue them in time before an all out war with Earth?


Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or the Flash Gordon franchise. I wish I did.

A/N: After extensive work on his project, I think I worked out the kinks.

Translucent Agenda

Prologue

Nascent City

Ming stood up triumphantly proud at the city as he stares up into the heaven witnessing the alignment of the moons that orbit the planet. Two of the moons are artificial, constructed as a refinery to harvest the larger moon rich with minerals until a devastating accident occurred.

Rankol, Ming's lead scientist, approach the benevolent father with disturbing news. Not the usual news he hears daily about Flash Gordon and his friends who manage to elude him every step, he takes, or the unequivocal savagery committed by Baneland ugly. This one is different.

"Benevolent father, there is a disturbing development."

"What is it, is it the Verden or Flash Gordon and his cohorts?"

"No Father. Our sensor detected a ship outside of our solar system."

"Have they detected us?" Walk over to the table and grab the chalice and drank the purified water his servants gave him.

"I don't think so, but our probe infiltrated their ship and relayed an image of the crew, and it got interesting."Rankol follows the leader by hovering. "Before it could finish extracting information from the ship's computer database, somehow they detected the probe and destroyed it." The probe tried bypass the firewall, but it compromises the probe's location.

"What have the probe pertain that warrant my attention?" Ming asks as he walks back to the balcony to admire the city skyline.

"The ship's origin is Earth."

Ming drops the chalice, spilling water on the balcony and he gave an evil stare on Rankol. "Are we talking about an invasion Rankol?"

"Their intention I don't know of, the only way is to send a ship to intercept the Earth vessel." Rankol suggested.

"Fine, I place you responsible of the Patron ship while I speak with Aura." Ming said as he glances at the temple again, this time smoke is coming out of the tower that warrants his immediate attention.

"Yes benevolent father."

Earlier

USAF Hipparchus

Hyperspace

The Hipparchus is a science vessel named after Hipparchus of Nicaea, an ancient Greek scientist who catalogue stellar activities and phenomenon. It has the hull design of the Prometheus class destroyer and equipped with sensors with long range and short range capability. Since it's a military science vessel, civilian scientist loved working in the ship since the technology the ship has been built is from the Asgard race. Their mandate is to chart the uncharted part region of space in the Milky Way galaxy that do not have a Stargate or untouched by the Gao'auld.

Recently, Doctor Avid Weinstein comes across a solar system that's locked away in the Asgard database. He wouldn't have found if his sensors didn't detect multiple anomalous reading in the planet. He wonders why the Asgard would do such a thing unless the Asgard are afraid of the local inhabitant.

He went to the bridge to find Colonel Davidson to report of his findings and begin the briefing in the conference room, adjacent to the bridge.

"An anomalous reading and you come up with a Stargate like transport system." Davidson said as he is still glued to the possible first contact mission ever since he given command of a starship.

"Sir, there is a reason why the Asgard locked the information from their database." Doctor Avid Feinstein continues as he opens the star chart on the tablet computer and relayed it back to the huge monitor in front. "It seems the local inhabitants caused catastrophic disaster to their eco system after they got greedy mining there moon for naquada."

"From what I can tell, they have three moons."

"Yes sir, the two moons that's orbiting the larger moon is artificial to refine the naquada."

"Great, they have a death star." Major Laura Cadman responded silently. Everyone look at her and that caught her by surprise. "What?" She asks.

Doctor Avid Feinstein clears his throat to get attention back to him as he continues on with the briefing. While tapping on his tablet again to bring up another display of Nascent City. "I think she is correct, the moon have weapons to defend the planet if need be."

"I told ya." Major Cadman smiles and bumps Colonel Davidson on the side.

"Suck up." Colonel Davidson said under his breath.

"As I was saying, this could be a successful first contact mission to Mongo." Doctor Avid Feinstein is optimistic about the mission, but he forgets to mention the name of the planet in question in the beginning.

As the briefing ends, everyone went to their station and made a detour to Mongo. It took 16 hours to travel in hyperspace to get to the edge of the system and then the sub light engines went offline. In engineering, Major Cadman and Doctor Feinstein been busy trying to get the sub light back in working order without relying on the Asgard for help, since the Asgard wipe themselves out of the picture.

Finally, they got the engines back online and Cadman notices something is unusual in the computer subroutine. "Doctor, can you check the computer firewall for something unusual." Her experience in Atlantis has refined her keen senses of something abnormal dealing with alien computer viruses and alien version of a Trojan horse.

"Why would I want to do that?" Doctor Feinstein questioned the order. He never likes to follow military orders, unless he benefits from it.

"Just do it doctor, or I will have you remove from this ship." Cadman raise her voice in degusts with the man and silently compares him to Doctor Rodney Mckay. "God, your worse than that self egotistical, self righteous and stubborn man."

Doctor Feinstein heard the rants from Major Laura Cadman and ponders who she would be talking about. "And who might that be?" He asks her.

"Doctor Rodney MacKay, that's who," Cadman turnaround from the console station to face the man who seems to be diligent in following orders, "be advised that Doctor, I've handled more Dick heads scientist who doesn't follow my orders."

"The man has nothing compares to what I have accomplished."

"Get your head out of your ass and do as you're told." Major Cadman ordered the civilian scientist. "Or I will report you to Stargate Command for insubordination."

"All right, your hot when you are feisty." Feinstein tries his best to flirt his way out raising few eyebrows from another personnel in engineering. "Not to mention that tight…"

Laura punches the scientist on the shoulder before he could finish his sentence about her buttocks. She is not ready to go into another relationship after the funeral in Scotland. "Get to work." Although she has eyes on Steven Gordon back in her home town of Kendall in Maryland.

"Yes sir," He pulled up a root directory on the computer panel and ran the compiler. He found something unusual tampering with the CPU database. "You are correct; someone is tampering with the CPU databanks, but it's having a hard time bypassing an Asgard firewall."

"Wasn't that so hard," Cadman said before activating her communication link to the bridge. "Colonel Davidson, something or someone is attempting to access our database." She opens a tracing program and found the location of the intruder. "We trace the location of the intruder, and it's in one of the access ports on deck 14 section 2 airlock."

"Isolate the area with force shields, I'm dispatching SG11." Colonel Davidson ordered his resident high explosive ordinance officer and a computer expert. He recruited her as his executive officer of the ship after her boyfriend Doctor Carson Beckett of the Atlantis Base died of an exploding tumor. He never met the guy, but he heard great things about the man.

"Sir, sensors detected a ship on an intercept course."

"Where is it coming from?"

"Mongo or Mango sir."

"They are hailing us sir."

"Put it on screen."

"Earth Vessel, leave our region of space, or we will execute Flash Gordon and his friends."

"I'm sorry, who is Flash Gordon."

* * *


End file.
